far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
A.C.R.E.
A.C.R.E is the largest Corporation in the Acheron Rho Sector. Part of the Imperium since its conception, A.C.R.E provides the everyday person with everything they need from food and clothing to simple guns. They also provide resources like metal and rare minerals to the Houses and other companies, especially House Fornax, House Reticulum and the Trilliant Ring. A.C.R.E lost most of its workforce in the war against the synths. The situation was made worse for A.C.R.E by an uprising of UPC dissidents on its primary agricultural world, Yakiyah. As such, A.C.R.E is currently facing a labor crisis. Demnoph Main article: Demnoph 'Atmosphere: '''Thin Atmosphere '''Temperature: '''Temperate to warm '''Biosphere: '''Human-miscible '''Population: '''Billions of inhabitants '''Tech Level:'TL4 'Description: 'Demnoph distinguishes itself through the presence of A.C.R.E. and its great Arcologies. The whole world is covered in a sprawling city and Industrial complexes. Demnoph has 3 Moons: Creus XXIII , Syeh and Tsyomatsa as well as 2 Refueling Staions: Peridier 7 and Turbi. The Research Base Keul 7 and Space Station Agassiz 7 orbit the planet Leadership A.C.R.E Is controlled by a board of directors. Each director is head of their own department and has equal voting rights on board meetings. Directors are former nobles who gave up their noble titles, most often due to them lacking opportunities for advancement within the nobility. Some also give up their titles due to a feeling that they did not fit in with their house. Those Nobles are put into upper management upon their employment in A.C.R.E. from where they can advance to director. While there can be directors who don't come from nobility, this is an exception. To advance from middle to upper management without being nobility only happens when an individual displays exceptional talent. A.C.R.E. Core The A.C.R.E. Core is the police and military force of A.C.R.E. they are comprised out of different regiments, who specialize in different situations and tactics. They are highly trained and well equipped but not very high in number compared to other armies. The Core is not known to engage in conflict with other Factions, but mostly used to deal with terrorists, rebellions, riots and for policing, while the latter is mostly done by them when the regiment does not have another task to do. Still a view of the Core regiments are specialized in policing and riot control and as such permanently stationed at a A.C.R.E. facility. Those peacekeeping companies are ones most variable in size and can be some of the smallest on smaller facilities. Core regiments are not necessarily deployed in full force for a task but can be split into their subdivisions battalions, companies, platoons or even squads deal with any task with utmost efficiency and to deal with more sensitive missions. The Core is well known for their helmets with dehumanizing face-masks and mostly black-gray gear. This is the standard equipment for Core, but they are reequipped if the mission demands it like with camouflage armor on missions in hostile terrain. Projects G.R.O.W. Is a volunteer program for parents to send their children to work at A.C.R.E facilities when they aren't at school. Those children receive training, hands-on experience, free meals, and later, access to higher education. The G.R.O.W program was started after the Great Purge of the synths to help with the labor shortage that resulted. It also functions as a PR stunt through helping families struggling with rising food prices. With the help of House Serpens, Children participating will also be screened for MES . H.E.R.O. Is a program for veterans of the Imperium. Those who enroll in the H.E.R.O program are given suitable jobs and get fast tracked within A.C.R.E to some of the best positions in the organization. Candidates are recruited out of the general population on the planets of most of the Houses, with the exception of House Reticulum, who’s warriors seek death in combat and do not retire from service. P.U.R.E. Is a program to put criminals apprehended by House Crux to work. The program is meant to help with the labor shortage after the Great Purge of the synth. The participants are put to work in comet and asteroid mining operations under the supervision of House Crux where they can be productive members of society while serving their time. R.E.A.P. Is a program for mining materials from asteroids and other space bodies. To that purpose A.C.R.E. constructs small independent complexes to house miners on some of the larger asteroids or process the mined material on-side. After the useful Materials are mined, these complexes are retrofitted and extended into residential space and holiday homes. Opinion on other Factions The Houses While one of the most powerful single faction in Acheron Rho, A.C.R.E tends to stay out of politics. A.C.R.E is cooperative with all of the houses and enjoys a good relationship with House Serpens, whose home-world is in the same system as A.C.R.E's. The Houses are dependent on A.C.R.E.'s to produce many of the products they need to supply their populations. House Fornax and House Reticulum, in particular, need A.C.R.E. to fuel their shipyards and forges with great the quantities of metal they need. The Trilliant Ring A.C.R.E has a Competitive, but not hostile Relationship with The Trilliant Ring, who produces some of the same products, if for an entirely different target group. Even with the competition between the two companies A.C.R.E is the main supplier for many of the resources Trilliant needs to manufacture their Products. The Deathless A.C.R.E has made use of the Deathless on multiple occasions in the past when it had need for additional forces. Prism Network A.C.R.E and Prism enjoy a prosperous business relationship. A.C.R.E often runs ads and marketing campaigns through Prism. However, A.C.R.E has not had particularly in-depth relations with the media company outside of marketing. Efficiencies Ordinal Indicators The disposal of excess ordinal indicators st, nd, and rd, rationalizing them all to th, A.C.R.E calculates galaxy wide efficiency, savings are unprecedented. Category:Factions